


Great American Pie Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Loves Pie, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the Holy Grail of holidays - Great American Pie Month. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great American Pie Month

Dean generally hates month holidays. Michael uses them as an excuse to make everyone do things ‘as a family’ all month long, Lucifer and Gabriel use them as an excuse to play elaborate pranks, Castiel uses them as a opportunity to watch the others having sex, and Sam and Adam use them as an opportunity to complain.

 

Then he finds it. The Holy Grail of month holidays – Great American Pie Month. It’s an entire _month_ dedicated to _pie._

 

He may or may not scream like a little girl. Scratch that, he _definitely_ doesn’t scream like a little girl.

 

Michael comes running into the room. “Dean! You screamed like a small human female! Did you see a spider again?”

 

“You promised we wouldn’t talk about the spider incident,” Dean hisses at him. “Anyway, look at this.” He shoves his computer into Michael’s arms.

 

Michael rolls his eyes. “A whole month of pie? Really, Dean?”

 

“You have your holidays, I have mine,” Dean reminds him. “Now, how about you snapity-snap up some pie?” He snaps his fingers and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Michael raises his hand. “What kind of pie do you want?”

 

Dean’s eyes sparkle. “All of them.”


End file.
